Das Bo
Mirko Alexander Bogojević'1 (* 10. Oktober 19762 in Hamburg3), besser bekannt unter seinem Künstlernamen Das Bo, ist ein deutscher Rapper bosnisch-herzegowinischer Abstammung. Bekannt wurde er mit der Band''Fünf Sterne deluxe'', die aus dem Hip-Hop-Duo Der Tobi & das Bo hervorgegangen ist. Biographie Bogojević beendete 1996 seine Schullaufbahn mit dem Abitur am Gymnasium Dörpsweg in Hamburg-Eidelstedt, an dem sein Vater Dušan Bogojević als Lehrer arbeitete. Bekannt wurde er zusammen mit Tobi Tobsen als „Der Tobi & das Bo“. Beide arbeiteten am Hit „Nordisch by Nature“ von Fettes Brot mit. Weiterhin hatten sie einen Hit mit „Der Racka“, einem Titel ihres ersten Albums Genie und Wahnsinn liegen dicht beieinander. 1998 erschien das Album Sillium unter dem Gruppennamen „Fünf Sterne deluxe“ (zusammen mit marcnesium und DJ Coolmann). Die Single-Auskopplungen Willst Du mit mir geh’n? und Dein Herz schlägt schneller konnten sich in den Charts behaupten. Bogojević arbeitete auch solo erfolgreich als Mitglied der Mongo Clikke, absolvierte Gastauftritte bei den Absoluten Beginnern und veröffentlichte 2000 seine Single ’Türlich, ’türlich (sicher, Dicker), die ein Hit im Stil des Miami-Bass-Sounds wurde. Kurz zuvor brachten Fünf Sterne deluxe mit dem Album Neo.Now und den daraus ausgekoppelten Singles Deine Mudder und Die Leude weitere Hits auf den Markt. Die Texte bedienen fast jedes im Rap existente Genre, so gibt es etwa „Storytelling“ oder politische Texte, aber auch Texte, die durch konsequentes Jonglieren mit Worten und Reimen den für die Sterne typischen Humor versprühen. 2005 und 2006 war er Gast bei Auftritten der Hamburger Band Deichkind und 2009 und 2011 bei Jan Delay & Disko No. 1. Bogojević war in der zweiten Staffel als Jury-Mitglied in der Castingshow X Factor, die am 30. August 2011 auf VOX startete, tätig. 4 Aktuell arbeitet er bei Sky Samstag Live5. Das Bo engagiert sich für das Lesen- und Schreibenlernen im Rahmen der Kampagne „iCHANCE“, die vom Bundesverband Alphabetisierung und Grundbildung durchgeführt wird.67 Solokarriere Seine erste Solo-Single ’Türlich, ’türlich (sicher, Dicker), im Juli 2000 veröffentlicht, verkaufte sich 240.000-mal und erreichte die Top 5 der deutschen Hitparade. Im Dezember 2003 veröffentlichte Das Bo die Single Seid ihr bereit für DAS BO und im Mai 2004 Ich hab Rap für Dich. Beide Tracks sind auch auf dem im Juni 2004 erschienenen Soloalbum enthalten. Das Bo im Juni 2005 vor seinem Konzert in Berlin 2004 veröffentlichte er mit dem Hamburger Rapper-Duo Jansen & Kowalski die Single Wie geil ist das denn? (Dicke Anbiete). Ende 2005 erschien die Single Eey Yo von DJ Tomekk auf der Das Bo mitwirkte und Ende 2006 trat er für Mr. DJ Put on the Red Light an der Seite von U 96 (alias Alex Christensen) auf. Beim Live-Earth-, beim Melt- und beim MTV-Campus-Invasion-Festival-Auftritt von Jan Delay & Disko No.1 kam Das Bo kurz auf die Bühne, um mit Jan ’Türlich, ’Türlich (Sicher, Dicker) zu spielen. Beim Melt!-Festival trat er auch erneut zusammen mit Deichkind auf und bot mit ihnen das gemeinsame Lied Prost dar. Am 14. Februar 2008 vertrat er mit der Single Ohne Bo seine Heimatstadt Hamburg beim Bundesvision Song Contest in der TUI Arena, bei welchem er den 12. Platz belegte. Anschließend feierte er damit nach siebeneinhalb Jahren seinen zweiten Charthit. Nach dem Bundesvision Song Contest nahm Das Bo außerdem am 8. März 2008 an der von Stefan Raabinitiierten Wok-WM teil und wurde 5. im Einer-Wok. Battles Feuer über Deutschland 3 ? Viva Word Cup Freestyle Battle Das Bo vs MC Rene Das Bo vs D-Flame Diskografie (Solo) Alben * 2004: Best of III – Alleine * 2008: Dumm aber schlau Singles * 1999: Wer hätte das gedacht? (mit Falk & Ferris Mc) * 2000: ’türlich, ’türlich (sicher, Digger) * 2003: Seid Ihr bereit für DAS BO? * 2004: Ich hab Rap für Dich * 2004: Wie geil ist das denn? (Dicke Anbiete) von Jansen & Kowalski * 2005: Eey Yo von DJ Tomekk * 2006: Mr. DJ Put on the Red Light von U96 * 2008: The Clap von Lexy & K-Paul * 2008: Ohne Bo * 2008: Dumm aber schlau * 2009: Mein eigener Film * 2013: Fumbananana * 2014: Fanfest Filmografie * 2011: Ein Tick anders * 2011: Nachtschicht – Reise in den Tod * 2012: Schief gewickelt Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Der Tobi und Das Bo Kategorie:Fünf Sterne Deluxe Kategorie:Mongo Klikke Kategorie:Feuer über Deutschland Kategorie:Battles Kategorie:Viva Word Cup Freestyle Battle Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Bosniake